Cahill's rules
by Paperclip Chick
Summary: Chapter 8: Sinead's theroy. . .  "Hamilton, Call the cops!"  "What?"  "On the count of three. . .
1. Rule1:Never understimate Jonahs fangirls

Hello fellow 39 clues fans! First of all I want to dedicate this chapter to 2whitie who lent me the idea of the 39 clues rules! Who, if you guys are fans of Artemis Fowl I recommened you go there and look for her rules fic for Artemis fowl! It is amazingly funny! Now on that note today I got a 39 clues book mark! ^.^ It is freaking epic! Now I have a bookmark and a backpack! Lol I might want to do the disclaimer now correct?

*Pulls name out of hat*

**Me:Axel! You are our lucky winner do the disclaiming!**

**Axel:Why me? I'm being lazy today.**

**Me:Exactly! Now do the disclaimer!**

**Axel:I don't even know what the 39 clues are!**

**Me: I don't care! I well send dymex after you!**

**Axel: I well set you on fire.**

**Me:Dance water dance! Muhahaha which means he can put it out!**

**Axel:*Grumbles* Fine Paperclip Chick does not own the thirty nine clues or me thank the lord.**

**Me: I heard that!**

**Axel: Goodbye *Snaps***

* * *

><p>"Jonah Wizard just got done at a conert and was walking down the streets of Boston. He was completly alone and hoplessly bored. He watched as cars passed, teens kissed, and dogs chased cats. He turned into an ally when a man came around. He was going to jump him!<p>

He did the first thing that came to mind as he saw a bunch of fans walk down the street.

"OMFMCCIC IT'S JONAH WIZARD!"

The girls ran at him, knocking the guy down and Jonah slipped out of there as he heard a few screams of a grown man."

Jonah smiled and put down the newspaper, he looked around at all the clue hunters. Well the teens/kids anyway.

"Wow Jonah, you needed fangirls to fight him?" Natalie said, blowing at her freashly painted nails.

"Hey! It was my first instict!"

"Wow, again. Janus then again aren't known for thier strength." Hamilton commented.

"Exactly!" Jonah replied.

"Jonah, what were you going to do in an ally anyway?" Amy asked.

"That is an excellent question!"

Silence. More silence.

"Amy, add that to the rules!" Dan said from across the table.

"Alrighty!" She pulled out her note book from her bag. "Penciel?"

"Here you go love." Ian smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Do not underistimate Jonah's fangirls!" She said writting the last letter.

"Don't worry been there and done that!" Hamilton said wincing at the memory.

Sinead smirked and looked at the rules, well the ones so far. "Oh awesome. Five rules, 'never wear shoes you can't run in, or atleast walk?' Whats that for?"

The Kabras and Cahills looked at each other and Ian said. "That is a question I am not eligable to answer untill further notice."

Everyone stared at him blankly.

"It's a long story." Dan said.

"We got time." Madison, Reagen, Ned and Ted all said. **(A/N woah that rymed!)**

Silence.

"DISTRACTION!" Dan yelled

"Where!"

That was Amy's and Ian's chance to sneak out of there.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget! Tuesday is National Cahill made up day! :o) Hope you gusy like this by thee way<strong>


	2. Rule2:Madrigals dont let Cahills

**Wow, that got alot more reviews than I thought it would! O.o anyway, Thanks for the reviews! They mean alot to me! They make me feel special! I hope you guys looked up 2whitie's artemis fowl rules. **

**Well time for the disclaimer!**

**Me:*Draws name out of a hat* Huh! This well work!**

**Me:*Grabs phone and dials number* Hey Nico! Could you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Nico:Really Paperclip? You want me too do it now?**

**Me:No, I'm calling you to jump off a cliff, Yes do the disclaimer for me!**

**Nico:Grr. Fine Paperclip Chick does not own the 39clues or me, now my dad is calling good bye.**

***IMPORTANT!* okay I hope that got your attention, I want you guys to know I gladly take ideas for new rules and such! Oh and this is dedicated to whoever reveiwd! Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Natalie was on a bench, in the park, in the rain. She was going to get revenge on her brother for this, because of course she had to wait outside for his butt to finish whatever he was doing. Then out of nowhere, someone sat next to her with a Pokemon umbrella.<p>

"Hello Cobra." Dan said going through his phone.

"Really Daniel?" She was glad to be under something.

"Really?"

"Really?"

It went on like that for five minutes.

"Okay! Let's stop saying really." Natalie said.

"Aight, what are you doing in the rain though?" Dan asked.

"Plotting revenge against my dear brother."

Dan had a smile across his lips. "Now now, Madrigal here can't let Lucian do anything evil."

She was surprised by that comment.

"Unless you let me help."

Surprised freeling gone.

"Alright you can help but what are we going to do?"

Dan smirked and pulled something out of his pocket. It was Ian's phone.

"How in the bloody name of Lucain did you get that!"

He shruged. "I'm just that ninja."

Natalie rolled her eyes and watched Dan go through the contacts, but stopped at one that had a four letter name.

"Love?" He clicked on it and looked at the number and his eyes widend."Natalie, thats Amy's number."

They looked at each other, than away, than back again. Than Dan cupped Natalie's face in his hands and kissed her. Okay, that was a lie, they both screamed.

Then after a moment of silence Dan spoke. "Let's go through thier texts!"

***Ian underlined, Amy's bold.**

Hello Love

**Hello Ian**

Would you acompany me for lunch?

**Sure, where?**

You'll see, I'll pick you up. I love you.

**Okay, love you too.**

Dan and Natalie paled. Than she realized why she was out in the rail waiting. It's because she had to wait for Ian's stupid date to end!

"Where the bloody heck is my dartgun!"

He shrugged and got up. "Let's go bug our love alian siblings." He offered his arm.

She glared at him but took it anyway. Then she remembered the dartgun was in her boot. She bent down and felt her fingers take a hold of it. They entered the cafe and saw thier siblings in the back booth. So right when her brother was going to lean in and kiss Amy, Natalie shot her dartgun and got her brother in the neck.

* * *

><p>"Direct hit!" Dan and, Hamilton said as Natalie finished up the story.<p>

"Did you have to read those texts?" Ian asked, rubbing the spot on his neck that was shot.

"Did Jonah have to say 'Than Dan kissed her?' man that is disturbing." Natalie said rubbing her temples.

Sinead smikred. "You know you liked it!" she pretended to poke her.

Before Natalie could say anything Madison spoke. "That should be the rule!"

"What? You know you liked it?" Reagen asked.

"No you idiot, Madrigals don't let other Cahills do anything evil, unless you let them help."

"I'll write it down." Amy said taking out the notebook. Completly ignoring Dan's gagging and Natalie trying to get what Sinead said out of her head, like smaking the side of your head like when your trying to get water out of your ear well help.

Ted than smirked. "I think it's time to know what."

" 'never wear shoes you can't run in let alone walk in.'means " Ned finished.

"Or not!" Natalie said, Saladin jumped around the cornor as Nellie walked in.

"Spolied rotten good for nothing cat." Nellie muttered.

"AMEN!" The Kabra's said together.

The cat ended it with a "Mrrph!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay thats the next chapter! I would update this coming weekend but I have to go to . anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! It was okay it didn't make alot of sense but hey. Anyway the son of neptune comes out in two days! Sooo excited! And I hope you all celebrated National Cahill made up day! Okay Paperclip Chick signing off!<strong>


	3. Rule3:Never Insult an Ekat

**Alrighty! Here I guess is the next rule! Okay I have the next one after this one all writtin up as well! Now I have another thing to say With the whole never wear shoes you cant run in let alone walk Yeah will . . .No That does not mean I'm not going to do it but I want to back that rule as perfect as possible so it may take a bit on that one. Now Disclaimer!**

**Me:*Pulls name out of hat* Here we go!**

**Jack Skellington:Oh hello Paperclip Chick and Merry Chirstmas!**

**Me:Same too you! Now Can you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Jack:Can I scare anybody?**

**Me:Later**

**Jack:Fine Paperclip Chick does not own the 39 clues, me or anything you might know from somewhere!**

**Me:Thanks!**

**By the way thank you for all who reveiwed it makes me feel special! Thank you! And I take ideas for rules if you have any, because I'm running a bit low on ideas for new rules!**

* * *

><p>"Sinead, are you okay?" Ted asked his sister.<p>

She snapped her head up. "Yes. I. Am. Fine!" She snapped, and made sure to hold out each word.

"Shesh, you don't sound it." Ned replied, as he paced.

"I have alot on my mind!"

"Is it have to do with a certain guy we all but you, don't like considering what the beep he did too us at that muesum?" Ted said watching as his sister glared at him.

"I have half a mind to shot you Ted."

"Yeah because that's all of a mind you got." He responed.

Now that was low. Sinead turned sevreal diffrent shades of color, Ned decided would be the best time to get the heck out there. Ted well, just realized what he had said and tried to stammer an apolgy. But she thought quick and grabbed the nearst thing on her desk (which happend to be a new formula for posin) (**A/N sorry Lucianness) **and threw it at him.

Fortunately, she did have an antidote. Unfortunately for Ted, he then after the whole posin insident, Sinead used him as a punching bag.

"Isn't that abuse?" Ned asked as he saw them fighting, while he himself took a bite of his sandwhich.

"Depends, do you want to end up the same way?" Sinead asked dodgeing a punch.

He thought it over, "Carry on."

Next five minutes later, after Sinead was done and Ted was in a bit of pain and Ned was halfway in too his lunch the door bell rang.

"I'll grab it." Ted said, passing his sister while holding veggies to his eye.

"Yes?" He opend the door.

"Umm Ted are you okay?"

"Does getting beat up by your sister count as being okay?"

Hamilton chuckled.

* * *

><p>"No, I don't think it does." Jonah replied. "Then again, I don't have siblings."<p>

"I'm guessing thats the rule." Amy replied, putting her head on the table.

"Never, Insult an Ekat, you might not live to see the next day? My thoughts exactly."Madison replied, poking Ned in the side.

"Ow?"

"Is that a question?" Ian asked.

"Um maybe, why?" Ned replied moving his chair away from Madison.

"Done! It's writtin." Amy smiled, "Now where is Dan?"

They all looked at the empty seat where Dan was supposed to be. Then out of nowhere he came back holding soda, chips and . . .skittles.

"Hamilton what where you doing over there in the first place?" Dan asked handing everyone a soda.

The Holt became redfaced. But before he could reply Amy interupted him. "Dan, are those skittles,"she asked nervously.

Dan smirked. "Maybe, maybe not."

Amy paled and banged her head on Ian's shoulder. He put her arm around her.

"Okay anyway, now Dan what are skittles?" Natalie asked.

Dan gave her a surprised look. "You don't know what skittles are!"

* * *

><p><strong>Now that last bit was kinda a hint on what the next rule is going to be. Now I must add, I'm not a huge surporter of HamltionSinead, but I guess I could see it.**


	4. Rule 4:Don't give Dan skittles

**And the next rule! Sorry would've updated sooner but I was reading the house of night books (Almost done with awakened) and my other book came out on the 18th and I've been reading like non stop and haven't had the time to sit and write. Speaking of writting anyone see the message board on the 39 clues site? And decodded Hammer's message? And HA! Even Ian agrees that Evan is probably a vesper! And he so stole my line about not trusting some one that cheerful!**

**Anyway You probably want the rule instead of me going on and on and on but instead of someone else do the disclaimer for me I well do it myself. I Paperclip Chick do not own anything in this story. By the way thanks for all the reviews!**

**Oh and by the way I'm very sorry if this isn't as funny or entertaining as you hoped, I couldn't think of a whole of things to do just random stuff. . .**

* * *

><p>Amy was in her bedroom when she heard a disderpence in the force. No, it was just in the living room. She got up not knowing she was going to regret it later. She walked down the stairs to see her little brother with a evil smile on his face.<p>

"Dan what do you have?"

"Um, candy?"

Amy shrugged and walked over to the kitchen to find Nellie cooking and banging her head to whatever she was listening to. So about an hour later she walked back out to find candy wrappers all over the floor and her brother about to jump off the walls.

"Dan are you okay?" She walked over nervously .

"Yes yes yes! ?" his words ran together.

"Are you high or something?''

"Suger high if thats what you mean." He bounced up and down.

"Did you know that Ian Kabra is madly in love with you! I saw it in his dairy! Oh wait that could've been yours! No, it was his!" He laughed like a mad person. While she on the other hand went sevreal shades of pink and red.

"And and and that that that Ah! SNAKE!"He jumped up on the edge of the back of the couch and ended up falling on his back on the floor.

Which sadly shock the apartment, what he yelled snake for was just a candy wrapper of those ridiculous skittles. She looked back at Dan who bounced right back up like nothing happend.

He took off and ran in circles through out the living room, "Amy Amy AMY! Why doesn't Voldamart have a nose?" He asked as he hung off the chair. "Oh cool all the blood is rushing to my head!"

Amy dumbstruck just watched, then she got an idea. She ran to the closet and grabbed the duct tape. Amy walked over to her brother and told him to sit in a chair, he did as he was told and asked if they could play hide and seek.

She rolled her eyes and all the while he kept babbling on and on she finished taping him and stepped back. She smiled and walked back into the kitchen wear the phone was ringing. They had like twenty phone calls about all the noise coming from thier apartment.

About an hour later, you could no longer hear her annoying brother. Worried she walked into the living room to find her brother looking like he had a hangover.

"Amy what happend? Why am I ducttape to this chair? Why does my head hurt so bad?"

And if this is just skittles, Amy was going to be very scared of the day he is actually drunk!

"Um let's see you A.)Had a suger high off of 20 bags of skittles, B.) I was tired of you confessing your love for Natalie Kabra and C.) You fell of the back of the couch, let all the blood run to whatever brain you have and hit the floor again."

"I was NOT confessing anything about Natalie Cobra I know that for a fact!"

"Is that all you cought?"

"Maybe. Now I need to get out of this tape and take a nap after I take something for my head."

So after about ten mintues he got un taped and walked away as if he was drunk, into the kitchen and went to take something for his head.

* * *

><p>Everyone looked at Dan, dumbstruck, as for Dan he just grinned back.<p>

Ian, replying what the story was spoke. "Dan, I don't have a diary." He said in the calmist voice he could.

"No, but you have a teddy bear named ." Dan rolled his eyes, which the reply was a glare from Ian.

"What are in those forsaken candies anyway?" Natale asked moving her chair away from Dan while quickly changing the subject.

Than Sinead started naming off all the ingridents without looking.

"How in the love of sports do you remember those!" Hamilton asked amazed.

"Hmm let's see, Dan got buzzed off them last month and so I've been working on them to see if I can alter the amount of suger in them but make them taste the same and."

Ned and Ted put thier hands over her mouth.

"Please dear sister."

"Do shut up." Ted finished.

She crossed her arms and frowned.

"By the way was that a Starwars refrence there Ian?" Reagen asked from across the table raising her brow.

Everyone looked at Ian who turned a bit red in the face. "This is not the Lucian you are looking for." He did the whole finger thing and everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

Amy took her hand and felt his forhead. "Ian, are you feeling okay?"

"Yes I feel perfectly okay why?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Ian!"

He gave her a questioning look. "Pardon?"

"Okay, anyway so thats pretty much the next rule, don't give Dan skittles." Hamilton said.

Everyone but Dan nodded in there was about five mintues of silence.

"Hey Amy you okay?" Madison asked, Amy didn't look up from the floor. She had her arm on the table and her forhead on her arm.

Ian looked over at her and said her name again using her oh so famous nickname. When she didn't respond everyone looked at her. Ian noticed she was reading under the table, so in one quick movement he grabed the book and her head snapped up.

"Ian give me the book, rememer what happend last time?"

And he did but instead of giving it back right away he steped back and started running, Amy right behind him.

Everyone else looked at Dan. "Well I guess I'll tell you when those too get back in here." He leaned back in his chair and smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay folks! Now I'll start writting the next chapter later but after that one I'm going to need some ideas for rules because I'm sadly running out of them. So please help! Now I will try to update with in the next to weeks. And if I had more ideas you get more updates! YAY! Anyway if any one can tell me what comeson in 12 days without googling it or anything I well be very amazed!<strong>


	5. Rule 5:Don't take Amy's books

Aight folks! Thanks for the reviews and ideas! I actually have some now thanks to you guys! Now let us do the disclaimer! I Paperclip Chick do not own the 39 clues or sharpies! :o) Now first off I would like you to know I think I just deeply eathier A.) Confused B.)Worried or C.) Both the guy I'm texting. and Second off what happend in this story happend between me and by BFF I was Amy she was Ian. . .okay now I'm going to ask if he is confused! Read on! . . .his comment was lol. . . Okay I'm done! By the way sorry if I spelled somethings wrong my computer is being highly annoying. . .

~Page Break!~

Amy just got the next book in a series she loves. Ever since it became popular she gets the whole "OH MY GAWD! That book is awesome" or "Have you read all of them yet thier freaking amazing". She wants to reply with "Yeah, I know I read it back in elemntry school when they came out, don't you remember?" but she just replys with a nod or ignores them. So when the book came out and she read about a quarter of the way through she went to bed. By the next morning she had a book cover on it so no one knew what book she was reading.

"Amy, come on! It's time for school!" Her amazing awesome ninja(Ow!) brother yelled.

"I'm coming!" she put her books in her bag and walked down the stairs. "By Nellie, Bye Saladin."

She slipt through the front door and walked down to the curb and into the bus, than all the way to the back. She didn't look up from her book, even as the bus lurched forward to go to the next corner.

****AT SCHOOL****

Amy was waiting in math (which she had with Ian Kabra) reading her book.

"What are you reading love?" He sat down next to her. She closed the book and place it in her purse.

"Words."

"Okay what book?"

"Nothing of importance." She shruged and started taking notes.

Than later on in science (Last hour) she was again reading the same book and she shared a lab station with Sinead, Hamilton and Ian.

"What are you reading Amy?" Sinead asked leaning over and Amy shut the book.

"She's not going to tell you, I tried that earlier." Ian mused.

"Why?" Hamilton asked.

"I have issues." She shruged and turned to the teacher.

After school she was walking down the hallway as everyone went to thier lockers.

"Ian, you need to remember to bring your track uniform back." **(A/N Hey I know he doesn't play track I just needed a sport to use and this is first thing that came to mind)**

Amy turned around as Ian grabed the book out of her purse, she whipped her arm around not realizing she scratched him behind the ear, and grabed the her book and walked swiftly outside.

~Page break!~

"You learn not to care what a girl is reading when she tries to rip your ear off." Ian turned his head to where everyone could see the red mark Amy's nails left behind.

"Yeah and you made me drop my book mark." Amy muttered.

"Dang Amy! I don't think you could do that!" Reagen said amazed.

"Yeah so Ian, did you find out what she was reading?" Jonah asked putting his hands behind his head.

"Going through all that surprisingly, I did not and Love, I will buy you a new one." Ian confessed. Amy gave him a small smile.

Hamilton tried to stifle a laugh, but his laugh was short lived when a small explsion went off right behind him. He jumped and fell back in his chair. It was Ned and Ted's turn to laugh. "Dudes! I think I've temporalrly lost my hearing!" Than he realized what he said after the amused/revenge look in the starling's faces. "Nevermind."

"Hey guys first, as we all can tell that rule was 'Don't take Amy's books or you will regret it' and second look at Nat."

They all agreed with the rule and looked at Natalie who was passed out on the table. "Hey Amy, hand me a sharpie!" Madison, Dan, and Reagen said at the same time.

"Thats not a good idea kiddos but theres a box in the living room." Nellie walked in with Saladin.

The three looked at eachother and ran to get the box of sharpies. The trio came back and uncapped them, right when all three where about to start drawing, Natale pulled out her dart gun without looking up and her eyes still closed. "You mark on me and I swear on the name of all things Prada I well ruin you."

Everyone jumped, and stepped or scotted back. Natalie stretched and yawned. "What time is it?"

"It's 12:03 a.m" Amy looked at her watch and did a double take. "Well ah dang. Good night." She pushed her chair back and walked up stairs Ian right behind her. Everyone else shrugged and walked down stairs to thier rooms.

When Amy got to her room she told Ian good night.

"Good night love I'll see you later on in the morning," he put two fingers under and her chin, and brought her lips to his.

"PDA!" Dan yelled. Amy blushed and stepped back inside her room and gently shut the door smiling.

*End scene A.K.A Page break*

That was the end of this chapter! As you can probably tell I am a Amian fan! Now, who thinks I should bring Evan Tolliever in to the next chapter? Yes, no, only if his died blah blah blah. . . laugh out loud But he is a Vesper I tell you! Now just like them I bid thee goodnight!


	6. Rule 6:Don't mess with Natalies 'Beauty'

**Okay I'm sorry for not updateing I got really busy, still am pretty busy. I haven't had the time to work on this but I have and I'm even working on the next chapter! Now I've finshed A king's ransom already (day it came out I've been done) Anyone else? I cried :'( No spoilers I promise! Anyone excited for Rapid fire? I am! Myfamily is getting tired of my constant going on about it! xP I'm soo excited! Now You prob want to read this and I'm really sorry if it stinks :\ I'll try harder! And I think I'll have a rule later about NOT bringing up Evan. . .Hmm :) Enjoy and sorry agian for not updating**

_**sorry for the mega short ness as well!**_

_**Crap I was so focused on saying sorry I forgot the bloody disclaimer!**_

_**Paperclip Chick doesn't own anything!**_

* * *

><p>Amy walked downstairs to the kitchen where everyone else was sitting at the table.<p>

"Mornin everybody"she yawned. "Wheres Jonah?"

Amy took her seat next to Ian and on her left was Sinead than going to the left was Hamilton, Ned, Madison, Reagean, Ted, Dan, Natalie, than Jonah's (so was Dan's and Natalies's) empty seat.

"Over here Ames!" Jonah waved a spatula. "French toast?"

"It's actually really good." Ian complmented, taking a bite.

"Agreed!" Hamilton said stuffing some in his mouth as well.

"Yeah it's both of thier like. . .fourth servings of french toast." Sinead rolled her eyes.

Amy grinned and watched the Holt twins and the Starlings throwing powdered suger at eachother.

"Yo guys chill! I need that!" Jonah walked over and grabed the suger.

They where about to agrue when Dan came running in at full speed, scaring Saladin.

"DANIEL CAHILL I WILL MURDER YOU!. . TWICE!" Natalie screamed.

Dan smirked and slide into his chair. No one wanted to ask questions, as Jonah whistled the theme song of his t.v show and placed French toast infront of Amy. Who shrugged and ate the yummy french toast.

"I told you it was good love, well for peasent food." Ian gave a sugary syurpy smirk.

Than Natalie ran into the kitchen with her wireless hair dryer pointed at Dan. Amy saw _why_ she yelled at him.

Dan switched her shampoo with bright pink hair dye. Nellie came into the room.

"JONAH WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING MY STOVE!" After Jonah jumped and tried to say something she spoke again. "Nice hair Natalie." Yes, that was coming from the girl who had orange and black dyed hair.

Natalie freaked. "NO IT ISN'T! IT'S HIDEOUS!" She tried to hide her hair but it didn't work very well. She took her blow dryer set it on high and pointed it at Dan. "Any last words?"

"Actually yes, I"

"Whoops times up." Natalie said.

Dan ran, Natalie right behind him.

"Hey I'm going to go help her. . .sis want to join?" Madison asked her sister.

She responded by taking off, Madison right behind her. Ned and Ted, glad that they left, pulled out blue prints and started working on them. Sinead, curiosity overcoming her, looked over her brothers shoulders and looked at the blueprints.

"What happend to the whole 'i'll shoot you with my dart gun' part?" Hamilton asked as Natalie and Dan ran aound the table Madison and Reagen behind them.

"Don't give her ideas dude!" Dan yelled almost running into Jonah.

"Dan!" Jonah said stepping back.

"Nellie your the adultish person." Ted manged.

"Do something!" Ned finished.

"Adultish?"Nellie questioned.

Finally Amy guessed Ian had enough of it. He got up from his chair, pulled a dart(sleep)gun from his pocket. When Natalie and Dan came back around he shoot them both in the shoulder with perfect aim and speed. They both needless to say fell. Madison and Reagen stopped running, looked and each other and shrugged. Thinking the same thing they went and sat back down.

"That was bloody irriatating." Ian muttered running one hand through his hair.

No one wanted to say anything. After a few mintues Nellie told them goodbye and went off the collage. Jonah, finally joined them at the table, with his own plate of food.

"So lesson learned, don't touch Natalies 'beauty' products." Madison said as Regean made air quotes around the word beauty.

"Maybe you should try them." Natalie popped up. "Oh and brother dear you need new darts those are way to weak." Natalie flipped her bright pink hair.

Dan got up looking like he just passed out drunk or something, he managed to get to his seat and move away from Natalie. Amy sighed as Ian cursed under his beath.

"So who's turn for the next rule?" Jonah asked taking a bite of food.

"I think Madison and I got it!" Regean grinned mischievously .

"Ah crap." Hamilton smacked his hand againist his face.

"This oughta be good." The Starlings all said in unsion.

"Start when your ready." Amy spoke up for like the first time.

The Holt girls grinned and started to the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Lame I know, now I'll prob go and read clockwork prince now! :) or work on next chapter and again sorry for the failed chapter!<strong>


	7. Rule 7:Enter Hamiltons room and is an

**HELLOO! :) Happy new years eve! So anyway did anyone else read rapid fire all already? I waited till midnight every night to get them and read them. When I read Crushed and the first page I laughed so hard I cried! My sis was just like wow, what happend. Mostly because it was like midnight but still! Fireworks was awesome and did anyone realize Ian is also the reason Amy is with Evan! *sighs* Also to all the fanfics about them skydiving (I read two and they where awesome btw for those who wrote them) but now we all know what would really happen if they all go skydiving :). Now anyway sorry if I spell anything I'm sorry. By the way anyone read Clockwork Prince? Anyone else want to kill James?**

**Disclaimer! I Paperclip Chick for about the hundredth time (sadly) Does not own the 39 clues! Sorry If this chapter kinda sucks but I'm about to start the next rule which I can't wait to write.**

**By the way thanks for the reviews! :) About Nat's hair no it wouldn't look good which is why I picked it :) and I was just as amazed as you bookgirl 39 when Ian said he liked Jonah's french toast in the mission you get for book 11 on the website! So I just had to add it!**

* * *

><p>"I'm so bored." Madison commented from across the room as Reagan practiced ballet.<p>

"Well hello bored I'm Reagan.'' She said back, twirling.

"Ha ha very funny." She rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Well if your bored go bug someone else."

"I can't! Dad and Mom are watching the game. Remember what happend last time?" She asked her sister. Which is a story for another time and day.

"Hey Madison where did Hamilton go?" Reagan asked mid cartwheel.

"I...I...I don't know." Madison and Reagan pondered the question.

"Well if you nor I know where he is or what to do sis, _we _can go and invade his room." Reagan said stopping to look at her sister.

"What are we waiting for!" Madison grabbed her sister's wrist and ran out of the room.

Reagan stumbled as her sister dragged her up two flights of stairs into her brothers room. Now Madison isn't going to explain what his room looks like or she well probably get smacked. She walked around the room and noticed one thing.

"Hey Reagan, when did Hamilton learn to use a calender?" She slightly turned her head to read his calender.

"Umm I don't know how to answer that question." She said back.

She looked at todays date of March 6 **(A/N DEAD OF NIGHT COMES OUT!)** 'Ask Sinead for help on project'.

"Found him!" Madison said.

Reagan put down what she was messing with and walked over to her sister who was pointing to the date.

"Wait hold up his at the Starlings house? I thought he already finished that project though?" It was downstairs in the living room.

"No his not over there."

The girls whilred around to see thier brother standing in the door way with his arms crossed. Madison and Reagan had the same thought. . .Ah crap.

"Wait, Hamilton why did you go over there?You finished that project though?" Reagan asked.

Thier brother paled. "None of your business." He managed.

"Hamilton Likes Sinead!" Madison said in trimpth.

* * *

><p>Hamilton Facepalmed. "Entering my room is an easy way to end up in the hospital. There is the next rule"<p>

"So you _DO _like our sister."Ned and Ted said.

"No comment." Hamilton said after about five mintues of silence.

"Okay not that was intersting and all but do you have any actual food?" Natalie said.

"Well if you weren't trying to kill Dan you would've had gotton french toast." Jonah said.

"It's not my fault!"

"Oh yeah and it's mine right?" Dan said back.

"Actually yes it is!"

"How!"

She pointed to her head and everyone stifled a laugh.

"Mrrph!" Saladin walked in.

"You want some red snapper?" Amy got up and got some of the fish out of the fridge and gave it to the cat.

"So the bloody cat can eat?" Natalie asked.

Amy sighed and Dan looked like he was about to say something before Sinead spoke up. "Guys quiet! I have a theory!"

"Brillent and that would be. . " Ian asked.

"You'll see!" She dashed out of the room keeping everyone else in the room highly confused.

* * *

><p><strong>See failed but I can't wait to start the next chapter!Sorry for the chapter again I didn't work all that hard on it because I was too busy waiting for rapid fire! Now, good bye and good luck and happy reading! ^.^ See ya'll next year! :P<strong>

**I'm sooo smart! I spelled Reagan's name wrong so I had to delete when I posted it the first time and go back and re wrtie her name! Gosh I fail! Sorry!**


	8. Rule 8:Sinead theroys are always

**Okay soooo yeah my bad! I haven't updated since last year! Dang For some reasons. . . I've been mad up and down all this past weeks, and I've been sick and kinda busy. Sorry! and again sorry if this sucks it was an idea and now you may read it! :D So yeah lovley. SOOO EXCITED FOR DEAD OF NIGHT! I read the first chapter, but when I got the email for the chapter, I started crying tears of joy! :D I can't wait it's going to be awesome! :) I still hate Evan. . . .Anyway Bai Bai, I'll let you read now**

**Disclaimer: I Paperclip Chick Do not own 39clues or anything in this chapter whats sooo ever! :)**

**Now one last comment before reading, I've read some Sinead/Jonah and Sinead/Hamilton stories lately and now I don't know which one to support I kinda like both parings, it's weird I don't get it but anywho I'll let you read now :)**

**P.S again, And thanks for the reviews on the last chapter you guys are awesome! Plus don't feel bad, I can't plan a calender eathier :P**

**P.S.S:Sorry about my spelling**

**P.S.S.S:Well looks like the chapter didn't load. . .that was stupid **

* * *

><p>Sinead jumped down the stairs with two timers in one hand and a smile on her face. She went back to the table and pointed to Hamilton, "Hamilton, get your phone out." She pointed at Dan, "you too."<p>

With questioning looks they did as they where told to do. She threw a timer at Ian, who caught it one handed with a smirk on his face. She tossed the second one to Amy who stumbled to catch it. "show off," she muttered at Ian.

"Dan call the pizza guy," she ordered. "Put only when I count to three."

"Sweet!" He jumped.

"Hamilton you, when I count to three, call the cops."

"What!" He yelped.

"Just do as I say, one. . .two . . . three!"

They both dialed.

"Hello welcome to Pizza hut what can we get you?"

Dan put the phone from his ear, "What kinda pizza do I get?"

Before Sinead could say, Natalie answered. "Cheese just get plain cheese."

"2 Cheese pizzas," He resumed to tell the address. On Hamilton's side of the conversation it went like this.

"Hello cops hmm one sec," he pulled the phone away, "Sinead! What do I tell them!"

"Tell the cops someone broke in yo!" Jonah cut in.

"Uh, someone broke in," he also told the address.

"Okay 3. .2. . 1 hang up!" they did what Sinead told them to do, "Amy, Ian start timers!"

They obeyed as well. "Madison, Reagan you guys go watch the window to and call when one of them gets here." They highfived and ran to the living room. "Everyone else, well you guys can stay here I guess." She walked out again.

So about ten minutes of random conversations and Dan bugging Natalie. Madison and Reagen yelled from the living room.

"Pizza guy is here!"

Sinead stood up, "Ian stop the timer!"

He reached up with one hand stopped the timer."I still don't see what this proves." He looked at Amy. "Do you?"

She shook her head, "not really."

He sighed and put his hand in hers.

"Pizza for Cahill?" The random pizza guy asked.

"Here you go, thanks." Sinead handed him the money, shut the door and took the pizza into the kitchen. Everyone who wasnot already in the kitchen followed her in there. She set the pizza boxs down and everyone gathered around the boxs. Natalie opened a box and gingerly grabbed a peice. She took a bite, surpisingly she found herself statisfied and countied eating. Ian also grabbed a peice slightly coustious, he looked at it if it was going to bite him or something.

Amy rolled her eyes, "it's not going to bite." She grabbed herself a peice just like everyone else and started eating. He sighed and muttered before taking a bite.

"Hey guys, when the cops get here, it well be the medusa all over again." Dan said.

Hamilton and Jonah nodded in agreement, Amy rolled her eyes. Everyone else gave a questioning look.

"Speaking of the cops."Reagen said. "Sinead they're here!" Madison finished.

Sinead pointed to Amy, "stop the timer!" Sinead fled to the door.

Amy took her hand out of Ian's and stoped the came back to the kitchen and the cop was right behind her.

"It was just a mistake," she tried to say.

"Ma'am you do know that prank calling the cops is illgeal."

She turned white, "It wasn't a prank call!"

"Okay, this is also probably not what I should do but I skipped lunch, so if you give me a slice of that pizza I will let this slide."

She smiled, Dan wasn't to happy and started to slowly pull the box in his direction. Sinead was quicker and stronger, she took the box handed the cop a slice of pizza and he left. Everyone was silent untill they heard the cops pull away.

"Amy, Ian, what were the times!"

"The pizza guy got here after the call in. . .10mins and 28 seconds." Ian read the timer.

"Cop got here after the call in . . .15 mins and 39 seconds." Amy read her timer.

After a few seconds of silence Sinead went off again. "YES! My theroy was proven right!" She jumped.

"Yo Sinead, what does this prove exactly?" Jonah asked.

Ned and Ted sighed. The Holts all looked at her, Dan and Natalie stopped arguing enough to listen, Amy and Ian also stopped to listen.

She sighed, "My theory proves that we live in a world today that the pizza guy gets here before the cops do."

They all looked at her strange for a minute.

"Rule number.. . . hmm eight?Yeah eight, Sinead's theroys are always right," Hamilton started.

"Unless proven wrong." Jonah smirked.

"You had to add that!" Sinead asked.

"Well technically it is a correct term." Ian said.

"Cobra, don't help them!" Sinead snapped at him but still glaring at Hamilton and Jonah.

"Someones in a mood not gonna say names." Hamilton said, raising his hands up in surender and Jonah doing the same thing. Both Hamilton's and Sinead's siblings chuckled.

"Okay! Where done arguing, Sinead calm down and sit down. Jonah and Hamilton, watch your steps." Amy stood up and gently put her hands on Sineads shoulders and made her sit down. Than Amy sat herself down.

"Okay, not that that wasn't entertaing and all but what now whose turn is it?" Natalie asked.

"Well if your so eager to change acts , why don't you go." Dan told her.

Natalie pondered the thought, smoothed her pink hair and spoke, "Fine, let me see." she thought for a second snapped her fingers and than whispered into Dan's ear. He smiled "Natalie, have I ever told you I love the way your mind thinks sometimes?"

Silence around the table, "gross." Madison said during the silence, everyone started to hide a laugh.

"No one well be laughing after this, okay thats a lie,"

"Just like the cake!"

"Dan, shut up. You'll probably be laughing, but some of us wont be." She grinned and started.

"So it was during the clue hunt. . ."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay than, well goodbye, review blah blah blah :)<strong>


End file.
